Vocaloid: Streaming Hearts
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: Based off Vocaloid song This is based around a tragic like love story between boy and girl however something gets in the way, what is it? "Keh, you are my puppets in this game of love, so do you want to play...streaming heart" I have also named the characters: Main Male: Kazuma Main Female: Saya And last of all Hatsune Miku Story written by Alice of YumeFanFicSociety.
1. Chapter 1 : Part 1

**A world between the truth and the lies, a place where there is no difference. No telling who is saying what is true. two lost lovers. Bounded by the feelings that brought them together however to her it is just a game. Playing them like puppets.**

**"Keh, come on, why don't we play a game...Let's play a round of streaming hearts"**

The sunrays fell onto her face as she stared up to the sky. Her light brown hair flew backwards in the wind, the bench she was sat on was battered. She knew that she had to stand up soon or it would break but even so she stayed. Was she waiting for someone?

*Sigh" "How much longer is he going to make me wait." She was clearly bored of waiting, the girl lifted her fridge as she noticed a man running towards her. Smiling,her face lit up. "Kazuma" Shouting and waving, he yelled back.

"Saya, i'm so sorry i'm late" He grinned.

But who knew them smiles wouldn't last as long as they wanted.

**"Come on, play play"**

**Monday 8th- 19:00**

"You...you...IDIOT" A loud voice roared throughout the house, then a slap. "Why did it happen to be him" It was an older man and lying on the floor is Saya, her nose was bleeding, her cheek was badly bruised. The man appeared to be her father and didn't stop. Another female figure ran in and pushed the father back, letting Saya run out the house.

She was limping,dragging her feet towards the only place she felt safe, that bench. She stayed there and from there her world was turned upsidedown. Flicking up her phone, she dialed a number...Kazuma.

"Sorry Kazuma can't pick up the phone at the moment please leave your message after the tone" A computerised message spoke from the mobile.

"Kazuma..." She panted, tired from running. "I can't stay there, meet me at the bench as soon as possible, I will be waiting"

Closing the phone, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Wednesday 10th- 6:00**

Saya's POV

I was waiting for so long, my body was weak. I was hardly surviving on what I collected, the food was limited and the water wasn't the best quality. Why hasn't he come yet, how much longer. I have been waiting for over a day, I need to find him.

I rolled off the bench, only managing to stand up. Back to dragging my feet as I make my way across the town centre to a small flat on the edge. I attempted to knock on the door but I had no luck.

"Kaz...Kazu...Kazuma" I hoped he could hear me, I fell into the door unlocking it and it burst open. Wait there is something wrong, he wouldn't, his door is normally stronger than this.

"Where are you" Crawling across the floor, lifting my head to see him playing with a doll. Petite. It's long green-blue hair was clear, tied up in pigtails. Is this why he didn't answer my messages.

**"It's too late, he has already started"**

"Wait, what has already started" It sounded like it was coming from my head, no wait my heart.

**"Do you want to join?"**


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Previously on Vocaloid: Streaming hearts**

**"It's too late, he has already started"**

**"Wait, what has already started" It sounded like it was coming from my head, no wait my heart.**

**"Do you want to join?"**

This is so strange. "KAZUMA" I shouted attempting to reach out to him, but the twintail girl knocked me away and grinned. She hugged Kazuma from behind, dragging him backwards and making him disappear in thin air. "KAZUMA?! I started to weep, the salty water droplets fell down my face. "What is going on here? Kaz-kazuma"

**"Join the game...join the game"**

"No I won't stop it"

**"You want to know the truth don't you?"**

"Yes of course but if this twisted game has made him like that, then why would I join?"

**"Because, you have a streaming heart...the love between you two is fading, but you haven't noticed. This could be your only chance to save him as well as your relationship"**

"Save...our...relationship"

**"Yes all you need to say is...Steaming Hearts and you are in"**

This isn't right, I hate these situations...choose the head or the heart. Urgh, I want to save Kazuma but i'm too scared. My face hasn't even dried from earlier crying, who is this person. However I want to be by his side. Fine, I'll do it, I just hope I don't turn out like him.

"Fine...you win" I shouted into the distance, waiting for a reply but there was nothing. "I'll play, STREAMING HEARTS". My body suddenly became warm as a girl appeared in front of me, it was her. The twintail girl from earlier. Her face was pale, and her eyes seemed dead close up. Is she human, no if she can manipulate Kazuma like that because of a game then it can't be true. She extended her hand, encouraging me to grab on. What have I done? This was a mistake.

I reached out and took her hand, then she lead me to an abandoned site. Her palms felt like silk, soft up against my sweaty hands. She was pulling, so weakly...she hasn't got any strength at all. It was as if she wasn't alive, a doll. A mannequin maybe.

I couldn't make out what the site was originally, a school or maybe a car park. I ran towards it letting go of the girls hand, she didn't resist. Slamming myself against the side of the building, I turned to see if she was still there but she had disappeared. "Strange" I mumbled to myself. The building was breaking, crumbling. Kneeling down a found a small hole, I peered inside...and to my shocked it was her and him.

"Kazuma" The girl behind him wrapped her hands around him, then looked straight at me and laughed. She laughed. Kazuma didn't resist, it was as if he enjoyed it, he was inviting her in. That jerk. Before this time I never knew I was so quick to change, I'm annoyed...how could he do this to me. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a crowbar and forced my way into the building, attacking anything that stood in my way. "K-ka-KAZUMA". I sped up, sprinting towards him. After all this time he got twisted in this stupid game, and now...he is so stupid.

Kazuma. Wake up, I swung the crowbar back like a bat you would use in baseball and rounders. Then I , with all the strenght I had, hit him. It was enough to blow him out the window, serves him right. "Now think again when you get mixed up in these games". The sky went black and as soon as I knew it I was back where I started, back where I said I would play. Does that mean it's over? As I walked into the sunset, something seemed off but I guess that is just another story.

**So another test subject of streaming hearts has completed, maybe we should make it harder. I'm glad I was able to pull some emotional heart strings. Ahh, it ended too quickly but I guess that guy won't be getting up any time soon, she hit him pretty hard. Just wait, we will play again someday, Saya.**


End file.
